


Try as She May

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: #BLACKLIVESMATTER, #NoJusticeNoPeaceNoKKKDisguisedAsThePolice, #NoJusticeNoPeaceNoRacistPolice, Officer Canary AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Comply.





	Try as She May

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all wanna know what's morbidly funny? This fic came to me a day before I saw the article about the off-duty black cop being shot by another cop.

Canary reached out to grab a bag of the skittles on the shelf, her outstretched handing freezing in place at the sound of a voice.

           

“Excuse me, miss?”

           

The off-duty officer turned her head, eyes steeling over slightly as she stared into the blue eyes of an officer she wished she could consider trustworthy, instead of deeming him a potential threat to her safety. Canary looked past the man and at the kinky haired woman standing in line, sympathy in the woman’s gaze. Canary gave her a polite smile before turning her eyes back on the potbellied man in front of her.

           

Canary quirked an eyebrow at him. “May I help you, officer?”

           

The pale man frowned. “You match the description of a robber, miss. I’m gonna have to ask you to come with me.”

           

The woman resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Still exuding the utmost calm, Canary said, “You have the wrong person, officer. My name is Canary Cassells. I’m a cop.” He gave her a look of pure disbelief, the grey eyed officer internally scoffing. “My badge is out in my car. I could go get it for you if you’d like.”

           

“I’m gonna ask you again, ma’am,” the policeman said, an edge of hostility in his voice. “Come with me.”

           

She’d laugh if doing so didn’t have a chance of making the situation go south. Blinking coolly at him, Canary replied, “Of course, officer.”

           

Canary gave the woman still waiting in line one last smile as she was led outside of the gas station.

           

“Canary?”

           

Canary came to a stop, looking ahead at her foster sister who had just gotten out of her car.

           

“This way, ma’am,” the officer said, gesturing toward his car.

           

All Canary could do was flash Amane a comforting smile, quietly following the man to his car parked not too far away from her own.

           

“Miss Cassells?”

           

Canary opened her eyes, staring at a blonde woman standing in front of the cell she’d been put in.

           

“You’re free to go, ma’am,” the woman said, smiling apologetically at Canary as she unlocked her cell.

           

Canary got to her feet, not even looking the blonde’s way as she walked out of her cell. She found Amane and Tsubone in the sitting area of the station, both shooting to their feet at the sight of her. Amane was in front of her before she even blinked, the taller woman throwing her arms around her. Canary laughed, returning the hug.

           

“What happened!?” Amane exclaimed, pulling back, now gripping Canary by both her shoulders. “Did you tell them that you’re a cop?”

           

“I matched the description of a robber, apparently,” Canary replied dryly. “And yes, I did tell them I was a cop.”

           

Amane frowned, eyes brimming with frustration.

           

“Officer Cassells?”

           

Canary turned around, now facing the very officer that had brought her here. “Did you need something, officer? Am I still not free to go?”

           

“You are. But…um…”

           

Canary crossed her arms, waiting for the man to find his bearings and continue.

           

The man looked down, utterly shamefaced. “I just wanted to apologize, Officer Cassells.”

           

“Well, you can take your apology and shove it up your ass!” Tsubone bellowed.

           

Canary, Amane, and the entire station were now staring at a thoroughly enraged Tsubone, the older woman stepping in front of Canary, looming intimidatingly over a now incredibly nervous male officer.

           

The man shrunk back at both the elder woman’s height and her penetrating, angry glare. He gulped. “M-Ma’am, I—”

           

“You humiliated her!” Tsubone roared, her dangerous temper raging on.

           

“Mom,” Canary said softly, grabbing Tsubone’s wrist.

           

Tsubone’s eyes widened, body going stiff. The red surrounding the woman’s gaze suddenly faded, the wrinkle faced woman blinking before looking over her shoulder at Canary, her foster daughter who’d she come to love deeply and who’d she do anything to protect.

           

She hadn’t called Tsubone ‘Mom’, since she was eight. Canary smiled sweetly up at the older woman. “It’s okay, Tsubone.”

           

Tsubone frowned, clicking her tongue. She turned back to the officer, pleased by the fear in his eyes. “Hmph. Canary, Amane, we’re going.”


End file.
